1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to wellbore systems, including multilateral wellbore systems that inhibit flow of particles over a certain size from one wellbore to another wellbore.
2. Background of the Art
Wells or wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). In some cases, multilateral wells are formed, wherein one or more wells are formed from a main wellbore. Sometimes lateral wellbores are also formed from one or more of the other lateral wellbores. Such a wellbore system is generally referred to a “multilateral wellbore” or a “multilateral wellbore system.” Typically, the main wellbore is a cased wellbore, in that, it is lined with a metal casing (typically a jointed metallic tubular). In some cases the lateral wellbore is not lined with a casing, i.e., it is left as an open hole. Sand control and other flow control devices are installed at locations from which the formation fluid is extracted into the lateral wellbore. However, in open hole lateral wellbores, the junction between the main wellbore and the lateral wellbore includes no sand control devices that prevent the flow of particles, such as sand, from entering into the main wellbore from the lateral wellbore. Excessive sand production is detrimental to the equipment in the wellbores. This problem can be exacerbated when the open hole is formed in an unconsolidated formation, as such formations can produce excessive amounts of sand.
The disclosure herein provides wellbore systems that include sand control apparatus that inhibit or prevent flow of particles above a certain size from the junctions and the lateral wellbores into the main wellbore and methods of installing such apparatus.